A Rose In The House
by Sohma Rose
Summary: A girl runs head-first into Kyo Sohma. She seems to know him and knows he’s a cat before he transforms. But why is she running out in the dark? What is she running from? Summary sucks, story’s better. This is my first fic so please review!
1. Meet The Rose

Summary

A girl runs head-first into Kyo Sohma. She seems to know him and knows he's a cat before he transforms. But why is she running out in the dark? What is she running from? Summary sucks, story's better.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. Wish I did. But Yukino is mine. The 'she' at the beginning is Yukino.

Chapter One: Meet The Rose

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran as far from that place as she could though her asthma was keeping her breathing slow. She wanted to get away from the house where it had happened.

_Flashback of 2 Hours Ago_

"_Welcome home, Yukino," said her father Kakeru, standing in the doorway of their home._

"_Hello, Father," Yukino said. "Where's Mom?"_

"_Dajaido said that she would be home a little late. Ah, there she is now." A red convertible pulled up in front of the house._

"_Mom, who's your friend?" Yukino asked, referring to the_ _man in the driver's seat. Dajaido smiled._

"_This is my boyfriend_, _sweet," she said. Yukino's jaw dropped. What is she talking about?_

"_Dajaido," Kakeru said slowly. "What are you talking about?" Dajaido turned to him._

"_I'm leaving, Kakeru. I won't be coming back," she said, still smiling._

"_NO!" Yukino yelled. She ran to the car and leaned towards her mother. "No! You can't leave! How could you do this to us, Mom!"_

_Dajaido kissed her child. "Don't worry," she said handing her a red rose. "We'll see each other again someday. I know we will. Yukino...Don't forget; Mommy loves you." And with that, the car drove away. Dajaido was gone forever._

_Yukino stared for a moment. Then she ran._

_End Flashback_

She clutched the rose in her fist tighter. How could she? How could her mother leave them like that? How could she abandon everything she had? Didn't she see what she had in her life already? She wanted to keep running, and never have to look back ever again.

She would've kept running if she hadn't ran headfirst into someone. POOF! She landed on the dirt as an orange smoke cleared. "Ahh...," Yukino said, rubbing her head.. She looked up and saw an orange cat.

"Watch where you're going, why don't you!" the cat yelled.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Sohma-Cat-San!" She stood up and put the rose in her uniform pocket(Secret pocket on the inside of uniform). It was then that 'Sohma-Cat-San' realized that he was a cat.

"Aack!" He yelled. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" He yelled.

"We are in the same class...Kyo Sohma? Right?" Yukino said, gathering up his clothes.

"NOOO! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M A CAT?" He screamed.

"Well, um...you look like a cat right now so...," Yukino said, worried that he might start yelling again. Of course, being a baka neko, he did.(Hah, hah, Yukino's kinda dim)

"NO, WOMAN! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT I, KYO SOHMA, AM A CAAAAAAAT!" He screamed. (Hah, so is Kyo)

"Shush, someone might hear you," Yukino said, standing up. "Here are your clothes. I must go now. See you in school Monday." She started walking away. Kyo ran to her.

"Oh, no you don't! You're coming to the dog's house. We can't have you remembering this," he hissed. Yukino turned and nodded, keeping her head down as the neko began to lead her to Shigure's home. "Hey, what are you doing out in the dark anyway? It's not safe out at night," he said. "BUT DON'T THINK THAT I CARE!" he ended. Yukino nodded. She needed to tell someone.

"Well...at sunset, my mother left me," she said very quietly. Kyo looked up at her, expecting to know more. "I had just gotten home from school. My mother pulled up in front of the house with this man. She said that he was her boyfriend and that she was leaving...," Yukino's voice faded. She sighed. "I don't get it. Right before she left, she said that she loved me. But if she did, why would she leave like that? Why would she abandon her own daughter and husband of 17 years and life like that? I don't know..." A silence followed her story. Kyo muttered, "Too bad. I'm sorry."

Yukino stared down at the dirt. She clutched Kyo's clothes. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have a mother who didn't and probably won't leave you alone like that," she told him. Kyo scoffed.

"It's none of your business, but I don't have a mother," he grumbled. Yukino looked at him sideways. Kyo shook his kitty-cat head a little. "She committed suicide." Yukino gasped.

"I'm very sorry, Sohma-Kun," Yukino whispered. Kyo mumbled something then stopped.

"We're here," he said. "Come and- POOF! Kyo changed back into a human.

"AACCKK!" Yukino threw herself into the ground, face-first. Kyo put on his clothes.

"C'mon," he said and they entered the home.


	2. Planting The Rose

Summary

A girl runs head-first into Kyo Sohma. She seems to know him and knows he's a cat before he transforms. But why is she running out in the dark? What is she running from? Summary sucks, story's better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Wish I did. But Yukino is mine.

Fun Fact: I like potato chips. A lot. My friend gave me a huge box o' potato chips for my b-day. I finished it the same day!

Chapter Two

"Aahh! I see our dear Kyon-kichi has returned from his little anger-fit-run!" Shigure popped his head out from the kitchen(Or wherever they eat). He spotted Yukino. "My, my, my! Kyon-Kyon has brought home a girl!" He examined Yukino's uniform. "A high school girl!" His eyes flashed.

"ARGH! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN DOG!" Kyo yelled. Shigure clicked his tongue. He stepped up to Kyo and wagged his finger.

"Now, now! Do not yell in front of company," Shigure said, earning himself a large bump on his head. Just then, Tohru and Yuki stepped out of the kitchen. Yukino quickly bowed.

"Ahh! It's nice to see you, Honda-San. Sohma-San...," Yukino said with a shy smile. They smiled back.

"It is very nice to see you also–ahh, I didn't catch your name," Tohru said, looking rather embarrassed. She looked at Kyo, waiting to hear her name. When Kyo did not react, Shigure gasped.

"Kyo! You didn't even bother to ask this lovely young lady's name?" Shigure put a hand on his forehead dramatically.

"Aahh, you shaddup!" Kyo said, bonking Shigure on the head once more. Yukino spoke up.

"Oh, ahh! It's my fault, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself! Um, I'm Yukino Tomoko!" she said, bowing again. Shigure smiled and put his hand on her head lightly, which was immediately slapped away by Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you, Yukino-Kun," he said, rubbing his now pink hand. Tohru put a small piece of ice on it.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Tomoko-San, why did Kyo bring you here?" Yuki asked. Yukino thought for a moment.

"I don't know...," she said. Kyo looked at her with a face that clearly said, "What is the _matter_ with you?"

"The girl ran into and saw me as a cat," he grumbled. Yuki looked at them both shocked. Tohru gasped softly. Shigure looked rather amused.

"Oh, my," he said with a touch of relish(I dunno what that means either). "This could be a problem, ne?"

"You stupid cat, you just let someone walk right into you? See what you've done? Can't you just watch where you're going for once?" Yuki threw a bazillion questions at Kyo.

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF SOME MORON RUNS HEAD-FIRST INTO ME SO STOP YELLING! AND BESIDES, SHE ALREADY KNEW THE SECRET BEFORE I TRANSFORMED!" He took several deep breaths before sitting on a cushion on the floor and crossing his arms. A silence followed his anger. It remained like this until Tohru cleared her throat.

"Yukino–Kun, would you like some dinner?" she asked, gesturing frantically toward the kitchen(or wherever they eat). "It's quite late, but we all fell asleep when I was going to start dinner." She blushed and smiled at her silliness. Yukino looked at her surprised. After an anger fit like that, one did not usually eat curry or anything for that matter. But Yukino would do anything to break the ear-deafening silence.

"Ahh! Yes, yes, thank you very much." Suddenly, Shigure came out of his trance. So did Yuki. Kyo, who had been waiting impatiently for someone to speak, jumped up and pounced into the eating place. Yukino and Tohru followed. Shigure and Yuki remained, however. Shigure poked Yuki hard in the ribs.

"What was _that _for!" He poked Shigure back. REEEAAALLLL hard. Shigure clutched his spleen with an _eep!_ He straightened up.

"Well, aren't you going to go in there and find out what happened? Aren't you _dying _to know why Kyo told Yukino-Kun our secret?" He batted his eyelashes playfully. Of course, _ow _was the next word out of his mouth. Yuki shock his head.

"What are we going to do? Hatori's out in Vietnam because Akito suddenly wanted authentic Vietnamese egg rolls," Yuki said, rolling his eyes. Stupid Akito. Stupid egg rolls.

"I'm not sure. But what I'm rather concerned about," Shigure said, looking into the kitchen. Tohru and Yukino were talking and eating nira-tama. "Is why she was running out so late. It's nearly 11. The sun went down at 8. Hmm..." Yuki gestured for him to come into the kitchen to eat and talk. They did so. They both sat down and tried to figure out what the conversation was about.

"...So then I bumped into Kyo," Yukino said, setting down her cup of tea. _She must be telling Honda-San about what had happened, _Yuki thought. He put down his chopsticks. "Um, Tomoko-San, why were you out so late? It's not safe to be out alone," Yuki said. Everyone listened closely to hear the reason. Yukino looked down a little.

"Um, I suppose you could say that I was running away," she said with a small smile. Shigure coughed on his tea. Yuki's eyes widened. Kyo looked at her with a face that clearly said, "Seriously, what is the _matter_ with you?" Tohru looked up from her curry. "Um, well, you see..." Yukino told them the whole story. "...and then Sohma-San brought me here." There was a silence. Then Yuki spoke.

"Tomoko-San, it's very unsafe to be running out so late. And running won't do any good. You can't escape what happened," Yuki said quietly. Yukino nodded.

"I know," she said. "But I didn't want to stay any longer. I was afraid that my father would leave also. I didn't want to be sad again." This reached all of the guests in the room. They all knew how it would feel to not want to be sad. Everyone lowered their heads. Then Kyo spoke.

"So, I guess your not gonna go back there to sleep, then," he said. "Where did you plan to go?"

"I planned to keep running until I reached like a box or something..."

"What is the _matter _with you?"

"Ahh! Oh, um...I'm sorry..."

"Eurgh, forget it..."

Shigure clapped his hands together. Everyone looked at him. "Why don't you stay here? I'm sure Tohru-Kun would not mind if you share her room until we find a room for you to use! Besides, where would you go?" That question hit Yukino. Where would I go? She did not know.

"Oh, I'd hate to be a bothersome..." she said. Shigure shook his head.

"Where would you go?" Silence.

"If I'm not opposing..." Kyo sat up. He looked at her sternly.

"We're asking you to stay here. If we didn't want you here, we wouldn't have asked." Shigure looked at him sheepishly(it means like stupidly) so he quickly added, "It'll be more food to eat and a cleaner house." Note to self; knock Shigure out later.

"Well it's settled then!" Shigure clapped his hands together. "Now, Tohru-Kun, would you escort our guest to your room?"

"Ah! Yes, of course. Yukino-Kun, would you please follow me?"

Yukino hesitated at first, but Tohru's warm smile welcomed her. They both went up the stairs.


	3. Author's Note:PLEASE READ!

Author's Note: Um, sorry! I forgot to add this to the end of chapter 2! Later in the story, Uo-Chan will give Yukino a nickname! I've narrowed the choices down to Toko-Chan and Yuno-Chan. So please vote for one and e-mail to me or put it in you reviews! Thankies!


End file.
